Stuffed Animal Day
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Welcome to Stuffed Animal Day, the only night of the year when stuffies can come alive if the people who own them care about them enough.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Stuffed Animal Day**

**Welcome to Stuffed Animal Day, the only night of the year when stuffies can come alive if the people who own them care about them enough.**

18 year old Austin is on a date with 18 year old Ally so Austin's bedroom is empty.

On the bed are the two stuffies Dougie and Donna, the dolphin-stuffies that Ally gave to Austin.

The light from the stars in the sky shine through the window and hit the two stuffies.

Suddenly Dougie and Donna glow with a multi-colored light and then they begin to move.

Because Austin and Ally like the two stuffies so much they have the opportunity to become alive for one night only.

"Donna..." says Dougie. "Why are we...alive...?"

"Aww, Dougie! Guess it's gotta be Stuffed Animal Day, cuz that's the only time stuffies can get to feel what it's like to have a real life." says Donna.

"Yay! Donna, me wanna kiss you." says Dougie as he move closer to his girlfriend and kiss her.

"You kiss me so awesome!" says Donna in a happy cheerful voice.

"I love you, Donna, the Dolphin." says Dougie.

"And I love you too, Dougie, the Dolphin." says Donna.

"Yay!" says both Dougie and Donna out loud as they jump around on the bed.

The two toys are dolphins, but thanks to the sweet magic of Stuffed Animal Day they can float around on the bed and floor like on the surface of water.

"Aren't our soft little stuffie-friends alive too?" says Donna in a sad tone.

"No, it doesn't seem like they are. I believe you and me are the only ones of Austin's beloved stuffies that get this special gift tonight." says Dougie. "Stuffed Animal Day is only for the stuffed animals who get extra much love from the humans who own 'em. That's why we're alive and the others are not."

"Wish the others would get to feel what it's like to be alive, but I'm still happy...I get to be alive along with you." says Donna.

"Donna, that's soo sweet!" says Dougie. "You're my girlfriend."

The two cute stuffies jump high, hug each other in the air and begin to make out.

They land on the floor, but since they're stuffies they don't get hurt.

Dougie and Donna float across the floor over to the TV and Dougie use his big soft dolphin-nose to push buttons on the remote that Austin left on the floor.

The TV turn on and it's a romantic movie.

Both Dougie and Donna watch the movie before they return to the bed where they were before they came alive.

Now it's time for them to become normal toys again. The movie was almost 3 hours long and morning is now only 10 minutes away.

"Stuffie Day's over, cutie." says Dougie. "Austin should be home soon. Time for us to give away our life-force again."

"Too bad. It was fun though. Wasn't it, Dougie?" says Donna.

"It was awesome!" says Dougie. "I'll always love you."

"Me too!" says Donna.

The two stuffies glow with a bright blue light and they suddenly aren't alive anymore.

Only a few seconds later Austin enter the room. The two stuffies became stuffies again just in time.

"Wow, what a night. A perfect date with my Ally-Cat. Now I need some sleep." says Austin as he take off his tuxedo.

Suddenly he notice that the TV is on.

"Hey...why's the TV on? I'm kinda sure I turned it off before I went to pick Ally up. Weird..." says Austin as he grab the remote and turn off the TV.

Austin is very tired so he throw himself onto the bed and fall asleep.

In his sleep he hug Dougie and Donna, with no idea what the two stuffed animals did while he was gone.

Who knows? Maybe next year Dougie and Donna can become alive again. Also...did any of the stuffies over at Ally's become alive on this year's Stuffie Day? Larry, the Laughing Lizard and the others. Maybe they were alive too on this year's Stuffed Animal Day...

Nobody knows for sure...

Stuffed Animal Day is a magical day and we don't know everything about it.

Happy Stuffed Animal Day to all the sweet beloved stuffies out there!

Bye!


End file.
